Camo and Drobot
Camo and Drobot are Sun Dragon 's brothers. They are from the game Dragon's Peak. Personality Camo Camo is a nice, quiet dragon who often tends to the garden. He is the only one (exept for Spyro) who believes Sun Dragon is a part of the game. He is a bit of a prankster sometimes, often pranking Jet-Vac, who gets him back by making tea from Camo's tail. His Dark One counterpart is called Haste. Drobot Drobot is a mean bully who hates glitches, but not as much as Sunburn. His best friends are Sunburn and Bash, who also go around bullying and beating up glitches. He is very loyal to his friends, but when they turn to Sun Dragon, it is unknown weither he shows he loves Sunny really or not because he doesn't take the mic, but he doesn't help him either. His Dark One counterpart is called Clockwork. Role Camo 'Sugar Rush (movie)' Camo isn't in it very much. He does, however get mentiones by Sun Dragon on numerous occasions. He is also seen fighting the Dark Ones. 'Sugar Rush 2: Return of the king' Camo is seen in the internet as the leader of a masive task known as Progect Econet in which deleted things get recycled into trees and plants. Despite it not being finnished, Camo gives a tour around it to a crowd of eager players. Drobot 'Sugar Rush (movie)' Drobot is first mentioned as a cyborg dragon, not naming his name. He and Bash are described as being Sunburn's cronies when they watch Sunburn eat Vanellope's old kart, the Likkety Splitt, and destroy other precious artifacts. Drobot doesn't laugh, but it turns out it's because he wanted to help Sunburn eat it. Drobot isn't seen again untill the party scene where he is the DJ, everyone calling him DJ Drobot. It's here where we learn his name. When Ollie and Charlie are preforming, Sunburn whisks him away to be mean to Vanellope. After Vanellope goes to cry in the bathroom with Taffyta, they take to Sun Dragon. Sunburn and Bash say lots of mean things about him, but Drobot doesn't. When asked why, Drobot screams "SYSTEMS OVERLOAD!" and makes to run to the bathroom too, however a small lollipop lands in his mouth which causes his circuits to overload and he goes very very hyper. He is also seen fighting the Dark Ones. 'Sugar Rush 2: Return of the king' Not in it at all. Doesn't even get mentioned. Trivia *Both of them are cameos of the characters that appear in the Skylanders games. *It is unknown if the Camo in Return of the king is the Camo from the arcade game, Dragon's Peak, or from the internet version, Skylanders: Universe. *Sugar corrupts Drobot's circuits and makes him go hyper. *It is noted that Drobot is good friends with Sprocket as well. *Due to Jet-Vac making tea from his tail, Camo's name could be short for camomile. **It is also stated Camo's full name is Camo Dragon and Drobot's is Robot Dragon. *In real life, Sun Dragon is sometimes considered as a scrapped Camo prototype. Gallery Clockwork.PNG|Drobot's Dark One form, Clockwork. camo (1).jpg|Camo in his game, Dragon's Peak. SG_ScrnShot1_Drobot.jpg|Drobot in his game, Dragon's Peak. Category:Cynder Rush's characters Category:Cameos Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Dragon's peak characters Category:Bullies